First Time Around
by FlipoutPenguin
Summary: My view on what Pierre and Chelsea's first time might be like.  Set after their wedding.  Obvious pairing of Pierre/Chelsea.  Oneshot. LEMON WARNING!


*GASP* It's me again! =O After re-visiting the Harvest Moon fandom after a while, I will be completely blunt in saying I have discovered a severe lack of Pierre sex. This has made me kind of sad... Soo, I decided a new oneshot was in order!

I gave the fic this title because of the fact that, not only is this THEIR first time, it is also MY first time completing a story with such content! I have to say, I'm rather satisfied. Anyway, an explanation or two before you read. I indeed know that it is a common practice to...ahem...consummate a marriage the night of, but I figure there has to be a case or two out there somewhere where that doesn't happen for some odd reason or another. Just imagine this as one of those cases! xD Also, small detail, but assume that Chelsea doesn't have on her second layer, you know, that shirt that goes over her...other shirt... I debated adding that in, but for some reason, it just didn't seem right. Sorry! Here goes!

xxxxx

First Time Around

Lips meshed together slowly as fingers weaved through hair. A hand reached down to caress a hip. Mouths broke away to allow hot, heavy breaths to escape. Legs bumped into the edge of the bed, and a body fell backward onto the mattress, causing it to creak loudly. Lips met once more as the girl reached up from her position to ease off her husband's purple coat. Realizing what she was aiming for, he pulled away to make quick work of his bow tie, throwing it off to the side along with his white scarf. He realized he no longer needed to worry about his top hat, which had fallen off when his wife dug into his hair. He didn't have anymore time to think as Chelsea yanked his arm down, successfully bringing his body to lie on top of hers. Their kiss continued, and the girl moaned into his mouth and pulled away again.

"You wear too many layeeers…" she whined, tugging at his brown vest as she leaned up to nuzzle and kiss his neck.

Pierre leaned up to pull the buttons apart and slide it off. Another layer followed, however, and the girl made a loud disappointed sound. While he was up, he worked at the buttons of the cuffed dress shirt, the last layer. Once the last button came undone, she helped him out of it and then pulled him down to kiss her again.

This had become a common occurrence since their marriage. Certain nights, once every animal was fed and every crop harvested, everything shipped, cooked, or stored away, she would ambush him upon her arrival inside. She'd lay him down on the bed, yank off his trousers, and then thoroughly wear him out, crawling up next to him in the aftermath to snuggle. He had been surprised to find out she had never done this before with anyone else, since she had been rather good at it from the start, but then he just put it down to the fact that he'd never experienced anything remotely like it before. However, tonight felt a bit different from normal, considering she was removing more clothing than she usually did...

She urged him to crawl up next to her on the large bed, and then she did something he wasn't used to… She grabbed his hands and moved them to the front of her shirt to feel her breasts. It was then that he realized he had never touched her body like this before. His face reddened as he squeezed gently, and she squeaked a bit at the feeling. He could feel himself hardening completely as he managed to figure out what to do. As she began to unbutton her blouse, she had to stop suddenly as he brushed over a nipple. He could feel it stiffen through the fabric and continued to flick his thumb against it. Chelsea cried out and arched her back, now having difficulties with the buttons. Shyly, Pierre brushed her hands away and helped her pull the buttons out of the holes. Once he was done, he slid the offending material off. She took care of her bra herself since he had never dealt with one before. Finally, her top half was completely exposed.

His face reddened once again. Pierre had seen her naked before, as he had been in the bathroom during some of her showers and baths during that first week of their marriage. He could still remember all the times he suffered certain "problems" as a result of that. This was different, however. He was touching her bare flesh now, running his hands timidly over her small, soft breasts.

He had never done any of this before. Hell, before the first time Chelsea had introduced her little nightly ritual, he'd never had an experience like that of any kind with another person. His life had centered _entirely_ around food. It was his passion, not to mention his career would depend on it. He'd never expected to find someone special enough to…well…become intimate with… Thus, he was completely at a loss in this area, but his wife did not seem to mind. In fact, she rather enjoyed knowing that she wouldn't have to worry about measuring up to anything previous, as she was rather new to all this as well.

He seemed to be doing an okay job himself currently. She writhed beneath his touch as his fingers found her nipples again. He pressed his lips to hers, enjoying his role as the dominant one for a change. He had to wonder just where this would lead, though. He felt the familiar tug at his pants and imagined they would probably lead in the direction of most other nights. Perhaps she was just in the mood to see more skin? Nonetheless, he proceeded to lower them, as well as his underwear, for her, taking a momentary break from the kiss to do so. Though it appeared she would remain in control tonight, he couldn't help looking forward to feeling himself in her soft little hand again… He had become so accustomed to it that he could no longer do the deed adequately enough for himself anymore.

Their kiss resumed, and he gasped against her mouth as she slithered her hand down to grasp him tightly. A small, breathy moan would escape his mouth every now and then as she gently stroked him. He broke away again, hot puffs of air escaping his mouth as he stared down at her. She lay back against the mattress and gazed up at him, as he was on his hands and knees, "looming" over her, you could say. She momentarily shifted her gaze to his erection as she moved her hand over it. And then, her touch was gone, and he groaned a little in disappointment. She surprised him once again by sliding her hands down to her shorts and beginning to undo the button and zipper. She pushed them down timidly, avoiding his gaze, unsure of how he would react. His eyes simply widened in wonder as they came all the way off. This was new… Her underwear had been pulled off with her shorts, so she now lay completely naked before him. He couldn't help it now. He had to ask.

"L-love? What exactly…?"

He didn't say anymore. He figured she could get the gist of his question without using those specific words. She looked at him nervously and gave a small nod. Even without speaking, he knew what she meant. His face immediately became an incredibly bright red. In order to break his momentary pause, she lifted her head to kiss him passionately once more. He kissed back just as hard, his face still beet red. While his heart was nearly in his throat, he was rock hard at the thought of what she wanted. He removed his lips and pressed his forehead to hers as they both breathed heavily. He leaned down to feather kisses up her neck and over her face. He lifted his head to look away shyly.

"I-I… I've never done it before…"

Her hand turned his face to make him look at her, and she smiled lightly and caressed his cheek.

"Neither have I…" she almost whispered.

His eyes widened, and his mouth emitted a little gasp. She could tell just by looking at him that he wasn't so sure he wanted to do this now.

"It's okay…" she said, running a thumb over his jaw.

Her hand reached up to brush the back of his head before she gently pulled him into a soft, slow kiss. Once they parted, she leaned up to whisper into his ear.

"Do it… Please?"

A sudden warm wetness on his erection made him release a sudden gasp. What he hadn't seen was the moment that she ran a small hand over herself and then reached up to wrap her wet fingers around him. Releasing a nervous sigh, he collapsed against her soft body and slowly positioned himself. Slower still, he nudged inside of her until the head of his hardness was completely enveloped. A light sheen of sweat appeared on his face, something he wasn't quite used to, as he half-hesitated. He could _not_ screw this up…but what if he did? What if he- He cried out suddenly when she met him the rest of the way, using her leverage against his body to ease down onto him as much as she could.

Funny, that wasn't as painful as she imagined it would be… After taking a minute or so to recover, she continued to move against him in the same fashion, bracing her feet against the mattress to pull herself up and down on his hardened flesh. Her arms laced around him to grab the back of his shoulders as she moaned softly into his ear. He couldn't help but echo back his own soft, pleasured noises as the tight, wet heat surrounded him.

Then she just…stopped, as easily as she had begun. The chef's hooded eyes met hers in a questioning manner, but she simply smiled and gave a small gesture of her head. While his own thought was that she was expecting him to take over in order to "be a man", he was only half right. Even though it was true that the farm girl spent many a day out in the sun, tilling the soil, harvesting crops, carrying large boxes and the like, she could only go on for so long by herself in a situation like this…

Either way, he got the message and began a slow, rhythmic motion with his hips. Chelsea leaned up to crush their lips together again, lifting her hips to his in the same manner. Having become a bit uncomfortable with her legs in their current positions, she lifted them as well, but to bring them up to tightly encircle his waist. Her lips ripped from his as she cried out particularly loudly, as the position drove his erection completely into her. He groaned loudly himself at the feeling of being totally inside her. His hips arched further into her impulsively, and they cried out simultaneously as he pulled out and pushed himself back in once again.

"Go faster!" she gasped out against his shoulder. "I'm so close…"

"I-I am too…" he moaned out as his eyes closed in ecstasy, his brows knitting together as he felt that familiar pressure begin to build. Only this time, it felt twice as incredible.

He picked up the pace then, and his wife matched his rhythm as the speed caused him to pound into her. Her nails dug slightly into his shoulders as he drove into her again and again, until she finally flew apart. Back arched nearly completely off the bed, she released a near ear-piercing cry as she convulsed around him and suddenly clenched him tightly inside of her, a rush of warm fluid gushing all over him. That was enough to throw him over the edge. He threw his head back, and his mouth flew open, allowing a silent, breathy shriek to escape as his pleasure peaked and his hips slammed into her one last time. His eyes remained clenched tightly shut as spurt after spurt of warm liquid jetted out of his twitching member to lodge deep inside her. Once his head had stopped pounding and the momentum left him, he let out a small sigh and lowered his head to bury it in his wife's shoulder, not even taking the time to pull out of her.

"That was amazing…" Pierre whimpered, muffled slightly against her skin.

"Now aren't you glad we did it?" she replied a bit breathlessly, wriggling her hips and successfully extracting him herself, causing the white fluid to ooze out slowly.

He nodded into her wordlessly as their chests rose and fell against each other. After a few minutes of silence, the little chef spoke up again.

"We should do that again sometime..."

A pause. And then soft laughter. Then he rolled off of her to lie on his back beside her. Not long after, they both drifted off to sleep, but not before his dear wife inched in as close as she could…to snuggle.

xxxxx

IT'S OVER! Another completed Pierre oneshot. Same rules apply here as with the other one. I will take critique and fix things if I missed something or screwed things up. HOWEVER, I'm almost twice as busy as I was the first time around, so it could take a while for me to get around to fixing things... Hope you enjoyed. :D Thanks for reading!


End file.
